


i'm seeing double baby

by pasupa (purplecity)



Series: DIZZY [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, M/M, Modern Royalty, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Succubi & Incubi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecity/pseuds/pasupa
Summary: Two pairs of otherworldly eyes float in the darkness of Jeno’s bedroom.“How was your bath, my prince?”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Series: DIZZY [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119623
Comments: 8
Kudos: 165





	i'm seeing double baby

**Author's Note:**

> hello welcome to my renhyuck are evil little sex demons agenda

Two pairs of otherworldly eyes float in the darkness of Jeno’s bedroom.

One is golden. 

The other is lilac. 

They’re similar, though, in that a sharp line vertically cuts the center of their glowing irises like a starved predator eyeing its soon-to-be meal. 

“How was your bath, my prince?” the eyes purr in unison, and Jeno is struck by the uncanny magnetism of their silky voices.

He has the vaguest sense that he’s just stepped into great danger.

Jeno’s arm immediately reaches for the light switch, practically smashing the button in haste. Why are there people in his bedroom? How’d they get in undetected, past all the security guards? Is he about to die?

“Who are you—” is Jeno’s initial demand, interrupted by him catching his own tongue in disbelief as the scene is warmly illuminated.

Two young men are sitting, _lounging_ upon his creaseless bedsheets, equally smug in their crooked grin and relaxed postures. They wear identical outfits—a combination of a white collared shirt tucked into form-fitting black trousers. Simple yet awfully attractive, Jeno finds himself thinking.

He shakes that thought away. There’s something far more concerning than their clothes.

“What… are you?” is what Jeno’s question then becomes.

Behind the figure of Golden Eyes, who sits with a leg over the other in a pompous manner, is a thin obsidian _tail_ , its tip curving into a spade. Jeno blinks a few times in the hopeless plea that he’s just seeing things and this is all a dream, but the tail swaying back and forth playfully pins him down to reality.

Lilac Eyes boasts a feature just as shocking—small bat wings stick out from his nest of silver hair, poised like two horns on an animal. The wings flutter occasionally, especially when their owner giggles amusedly into his fingertips. His stomach lays flat on the bed, legs kicking the air, the heel of his palms propping up his chin.

Jeno teeters on the verge of hyperventilation. 

Demons. They’re _demons!_

He gulps. 

“Are you… Am I…” he stammers, unable to form a coherent thought. But maybe a show of his fear will only be detrimental to his well-being, he realizes. He clears his throat, sucks in a deep breath, and tries again. “What do you want?”

The pair of demons merely chuckle.

“Come here, Your Majesty,” the one on his stomach coos, sweet irony lacing his voice when he utters the noble title. He bends his forefinger, a condescending gesture for Jeno to approach them. Lilac and white tendrils swirl in his mesmerizing eyes.

Jeno would never listen to the orders of a _demon intruder/potential threat_ but, despite his sturdy willpower, his body gives in. The call lures him in and much to his dismay, his legs are already diligently carrying him over to the bed.

He indignantly gnaws on his lip. Curse these demons and their sinful magic.

The one who had called for him crawls up to the edge of the bed where Jeno stands. Rising on his knees, he rests his palm against Jeno’s chest, a bare spot that his loosely tied bathrobe doesn’t bother to conceal. All with an angelic smile, the demon slots his hand under, slithering to his pec, inclining so close that Jeno smells lavender. 

“Hello, Prince Jeno.” Half-lidded eyes stare up at Jeno’s face, mocking how hardened his features are from trying to resist. His soft hand massages his muscles with slow rubs, exploring his broad outline. “I’m Renjun. You’re very handsome.”

Jeno’s cheeks flush brightly. It’s like his nerves are on fire, burning up his skin—either because he liked the compliment or because the demon is touching him in a way that hitches his every breath. 

(Both, probably.)

“Don’t hog him,” the other demon complains from a couple feet away. Jeno turns his head, meets the golden eyes and violet tufts of hair nearing him. The tail latches around his forearm possessively, though his golden gaze is comically innocent and glistening under the lights. “You can ignore him. I’m Donghyuck. Be honest: I’m cuter than him, right?”

Jeno blinks incredulously between the two of them. There’s nothing more he wants to do right now than to summon some guards and get these unholy creatures out of his sight—

— _if_ they weren’t admittedly really fucking cute. 

If they’re here to tempt him to indulge in one of the deadly sins, he’s sure he wouldn’t be able to fight the temptation. They’re so captivating—sliding skin against his high-rising chest, groping his bicep. Eyeing him like prey they had just hunted and are about to sink their fangs into. 

God, why does that sound so arousing?

“Um.” Jeno’s answer is in his nervously pressed lips. “I mean, you’re both cute. In different ways, though… I mean.” He stops himself from speaking any further. 

_Lee Jeno, get in your right mind—they’re demons! They’re leading you down a path of infidelity!_

Donghyuck, with his hands leaning atop Jeno’s shoulder, tilts his head, flitting dark lashes.

“Cute enough to fuck?”

Jeno’s lungs are suddenly deprived of oxygen. “Huh?” he idiotically says.

“You wanna fuck both of us?” Renjun pipes in. “‘Cause that’s what we’re here for.”

“I, uh.”

Jeno turns away, completely embarrassed at the brash suggestion. Donghyuck and Renjun have no plan to let him escape the subject, unfortunately for him. 

Donghyuck busies himself by tugging on the bathrobe sleeve, slipping it off his smooth shoulder. His lips are planted onto his skin; he makes a point of being noisy, the wet sounds of lips puckering and popping flying straight to Jeno’s nearest ear. The tip of his tail draws little meaningless doodles along his arm, a sensation that sends a wave of goosebumps up the entire limb. 

Meanwhile, Renjun’s hand is unrelenting. He presses himself closer, their chests pushing against each other with every deep breath, puffs of hot air tinged by creeping pleasure. Renjun parts his lips in an eager grin and when Jeno sees sharp canines peeking into view, there’s a surge of trembling desire inside him. 

_Those fucking fangs. So hot._

“Just say it,” Renjun whispers, inching towards the groove of Jeno’s neck. “Don’t you want to _feel good_ tonight?”

Jeno can’t manage to stifle his moan as Renjun kisses, sucks along the length of his neck while Donghyuck runs his palm up and down his somewhat arched spine. They’re so _powerful_ , from the way they pinpoint sensitive spots on his body and enchant him with teasingly high-pitched, muffled moans. 

So these are the capabilities of demons—incubi? Is that what they are?—Jeno helplessly muses as his figure melts under masterful kisses and caresses. It hasn’t even been a minute of them touching him, yet he’s already drowning in the pleasure of physical buzz and the guilt knowing that this is so, so wrong and indecent.

He admits defeat. There’s only so much a man can do against a couple of sexy incubi.

“I… _Fuck,_ I do,” Jeno musters in between guttural groans. 

“Good,” Donghyuck praises him, stretching the syllable into a content kitten’s purr. “Lie down, my liege.”

Nodding a bit sheepishly, Jeno swallows his gathering spit. Renjun and Donghyuck graciously make way for their prince to scootch himself to the plush silk pillows, engraved in gold with his family’s royal crest. 

( _I know you probably won’t but please forgive me,_ he whispers to his ancestors.)

Jeno feels open and vulnerable to the night like this—facing the gilded arcs splicing into the ceiling, the chandelier hovering above the massive mahogany rug that marks the center of his spacious room. A framed painting of his younger self dressed in uncomfortable traditional garbs acts as god’s disapproving glare in his mind. 

His hair is still wet after his hour-long bath; the air would normally be chilling considering how his only garment, the bathrobe, is basically half-undone, but right now Donghyuck and Renjun’s warm breaths are kindling a great fire.

Jeno’s head sinks into a pillow aligned to the velvety cushioned slat of his bed. He flattens his lips tensely. The mere shadow of Renjun’s lithe figure blocking the lights has him fearful yet oddly excited for what’s to come.

Donghyuck follows along, just a step or two behind Renjun. He’s positioned the same way—crouched on his knees, dipping into his shoulders while pushing himself up with his arms. Wild strands of hair frame his face. In the darkness of his own shadow, they’re more like a rich wine color, almost as intoxicating as his salacious look.

In a dizzyingly seductive sequence, somehow perfectly in sync, Donghyuck and Renjun both reach up to their own shirt’s buttons and pinch them one by one. The shirts fall apart, opening to two different tones of pretty skin hugging the shape of collarbones. 

It’s perfectly orchestrated, just like every event leading up to the three conjoining at the bed. Jeno inhales shakily at the little tease and the couple smile satisfactorily. 

It all happens so _slow,_ as if pulling apart every second as far as it can spread to maximize the fun. Clearly the incubi aren’t in any hurry. Renjun messes with Jeno’s bathrobe, something that he’s already accepted he won’t be wearing anymore soon. Donghyuck taps his fingertips on Jeno’s abdomen, then trails to the apple of his neck, his sharp jawline, his gently shivering lips.

Jeno practically loses his breath _again_ at Donghyuck’s treacherous smile. It’s only the first time he’s seeing Donghyuck up close, full lips and heart-shaped face and scattered moles and everything.

 _Fuck._ He’s gorgeous. Jeno starts to convince himself that this’ll be worth it.

Donghyuck places a kiss on Jeno’s chin, so close to his yearning mouth yet purposefully off-aim. Jeno’s hands wander to Donghyuck’s body, discovering the slight indent of his waist. They grip, tighter than he means to because of Renjun unwrapping the white fabric covering his lower half. Donghyuck has no qualms with it—he does a soft hum of enjoyment, in fact.

“What would you like me to do, Prince Jeno?” Donghyuck asks, voice low and husky and tickling Jeno at his chin.

“Anything,” replies Jeno, his shame nowhere to be found. His face tilts to the side, avoiding the demon’s burning gaze. Donghyuck smiles, pleased at the response, but when Jeno throws an abrupt cry to the air the smile withers.

Turning over his shoulder, Donghyuck notices Renjun pumping Jeno’s cock rapidly growing in size, eyeing its stiff length like a prize. Donghyuck grumbles something inaudible petulantly and rotates himself, wanting to grab the throbbing thickness of Jeno, but Renjun bares his fangs like a hostile dog.

“Fuck off, whore. I touched it first,” Renjun hisses. 

His gaze is heavy upon Donghyuck’s equally annoyed expression. Renjun’s selfishness and near malice towards his accomplice morphs into additional speed for his hand that vigorously strokes Jeno’s cock. The poor guy weakly moans and clutches the bedsheet while the two shoot each other death glares.

“Well _I’m_ licking it first,” Donghyuck retorts. Ignoring Renjun attempting to push him away with his elbow he quickly dives for Jeno’s cock, dragging his tongue over its slit. 

“F— Fuck,” Jeno breathlessly groans, clenching his eyes shut. 

He’d never been given such an enthusiastic handjob before, let alone also be blessed by an expert tongue wrapping his tip, dampening pink skin with a veil of warm saliva. At the _same time_ too? Is this a blessing or a curse—because the truth is looking rather murky in Jeno’s mind.

“Donghyuck sucks, doesn’t he?” Renjun sneers, directing an overly sweet look Jeno’s way. “I’m way better than him at this. Even my hand feels better than his stupid tongue, doesn’t it?”

Donghyuck takes a steady pause from licking so he can proudly rebut. He still kisses Jeno’s twitching dick, though, just for good measure.

“Yes, in fact, I do suck. Literally.” Donghyuck’s smile is smug until it turns saccharine, also casted to Jeno for his approval. “I know for a fact you moan louder when I’m using my tongue, don’t you, Prince Jeno?”

Jeno’s head might implode from the madness of his pleasure as well as the pointless bickering. He can’t even look the two in the eye—his head digs into the pillow, his entire body tight from his impending climax. 

Renjun’s hand remains in motion, traveling the full distance from base to tip, and Donghyuck kisses his slit, licks beading precome from time to time.

“You’re both— both so good, fuck,” Jeno finally sputters, feeling his cock jerk in excitement. Probably not the answer they were hoping, but it’s impossible for him to properly judge them anyway.

Renjun does a slanted grin. He takes that as a challenge, as he does with many things involving Donghyuck.

“I’ll make sure you have a concise answer by the end of this,” Renjun whispers.

Donghyuck’s eyes roll. He returns to his task, this time encasing Jeno’s entire tip with the damp confines of his mouth. His fang lightly grazes it, tongue eating up what he can without being shoved away by Renjun’s domineering hand.

“ _Holy shit,_ ” Jeno whines, shuddering. “I’m gonna… I’m about to—”

Donghyuck says something that comes out completely warbled and unintelligible by Jeno’s size. Now it’s Renjun’s turn to roll his eyes.

“He said ‘I’ll drink every last drop,’” Renjun translates.

Jeno hardly knows when exactly it starts. The overload of warm hand, hot tongue numbs him. All he knows is that he’s burrowing his hand in Donghyuck’s locks, pushing him down and his cock is spasming, _coming_ before he realizes it. It feels fucking heavenly.

Renjun’s hand refuses to stop; he gives short and hasty strokes at its base. It's like he’s squeezing ‘every last drop’ as was proclaimed into Donghyuck’s mouth, who swallows the squirting come in glee.

Throughout his climax Jeno’s head presses into the pillow _hard,_ hard enough for him to wonder if he’ll permanently misshapen it. Whenever his cock twitches it meets the walls of Donghyuck’s mouth, sometimes teeth, which absolutely drives him nuts. 

Donghyuck moans too, muffled by cock and come but nevertheless loud and clear. His shamelessly audible licking constricts something in Jeno’s gut. If Jeno weren’t careful he thinks these two could suck the life force right out of him, leaving not a single ounce of his come in his system. 

Horrifyingly, he’s not particularly opposed to that idea.

Donghyuck and Renjun do a silent nod at each other, smirking.

“How about we do a little game, my prince?” Donghyuck suggests, the tip of his pinky lingering between pearly teeth. 

The grins that he and Renjun flash Jeno are indescribably wicked. There’s no way this suggestive ‘game’ is anything innocent, yet their fluttering lashes has Jeno baited, curious as ever. He gulps preemptively and nods.

Renjun giggles, sitting upright. “It’ll be fun. I promise,” he says, lilac eyes aglow.

“It’s simple,” Donghyuck starts, tracing the smooth of his nails along ridges in Jeno’s well-built torso. “One of us will ride you while you’re blindfolded. We won’t tell you who it is, so you have to guess.”

Jeno feels himself shrinking. One of these two fucking himself on his cock—it sounds like a wet dream he would’ve had as a teenager.

“Blindfolded?”

As if on cue, Renjun snaps his fingers and a black eyemask appears out of thin air, landing in his hand. Renjun leans over to Jeno’s face, fitting the eyemask appropriately, though not before sending him a flirtatious wink. 

“Guess correctly and we give you a special treat,” Renjun purrs into Jeno’s ear with a slow lick lining his earlobe. “Sounds fun, right?”

“Yeah,” Jeno croaks nervously, which _is_ the truth. He’s mostly just focused on the riding part. If their hands and tongue made him come so quick and satisfyingly, it must be an unimaginable experience to stick his cock in their asses.

Not to mention, he’s already warm at his crotch and stiffening once more, blood rushing, faint-headed.

Jeno flinches. Curious hands are touching him, either undoing his bathrobe completely or giving gentle strokes to his second erection of the night. Cursing under his breath, Jeno stifles his shaky groan. Robbed of his vision, every touch is far more striking, electric than it should be. And Jeno is embarrassed to admit he likes it _a lot._

His ears pick up on the shuffle of fabric. They must both be stripping their clothes, a suspicion confirmed when someone’s bare thighs and ass straddle his body. Jeno only now recalls the game he’s supposed to be playing; how on earth would he guess correctly? 

Jeno’s hands reach for the thighs pressed flush against his hips, groping its plumpness. They’re smart enough to not make any noises that Jeno could potentially recognize so as to not give the answer away. All Jeno can do is wait, his patience drying out and cock begging to find warmth.

Two hands stroke his cock—or is it three? It’s difficult to tell—while kisses are littered upon the expanse of his uncovered torso. Jeno has to chew on his lip to maintain himself, to not cry out in pleasure. They’re so fucking good at this, getting him excited and desperately _wanting_ the embrace of their playful fingers and lips.

“Fuck,” Jeno absentmindedly whispers. 

Someone taps the entryway to his mouth, asking for an invitation. Jeno easily welcomes the finger which squashes into his hollow cheek. His tongue haphazardly twirls around the newcomer, saliva dripping. 

There’s a thrilled laugh. It honestly could’ve been either of them—or both.

“Look at your cock. So eager and big,” one coos, who Jeno believes is Donghyuck. Is it Donghyuck? No, wait—this is a game, they’re tricky little demons. It can’t be that simple.

“I wonder—how long have you gone without a good fuck?” comes Renjun’s airy voice followed by more laughter. Jeno shrivels into himself unconfidently. _Too long,_ he thinks.

They both sound from the same spot, crowded around his cock, so Jeno has no leads as to who’s gripping his length and holding it steady in preparation. 

It’s soft. _Wet._ So, so wet. Jeno can feel a drop of lukewarm slickness trailing down his cock. Since when did they introduce lube? Or is that even lube?

(You know what—he should quit questioning everything. They’re _incubi_ for god’s sake. They were made for this.)

His cock slips inside a wet hole, its tightness hindering him at first until suddenly his full length is shoved in with incredible ease. It’s tight and _so_ hot. Jeno does a broken groan, reaches for the ass cheeks sinking into his groin. 

An experimental squeeze of the remarkably plush ass earns a pleased mewl. Before it turns into discernable cries, there’s the noise of mixed, stuffed moans, sloppy lips fighting for domination. 

Jeno’s entire being trembles. Oh _god_ —they’re making out, and it sounds so fucking arousing.

“So tight,” Jeno moans as the demon seats himself all the way. “Shit.”

His cock throbs, pushing into the hot cage, as if threatening to burst. Hands search for something to grab and eventually decide on his waist. How dainty. It’s the perfect little valley for him to snugly fit his hand in.

He’s fucking himself with Jeno’s cock eagerly, slamming his ass down onto Jeno’s base and whimpering each time it happens. Fingers pinch Jeno’s nipple which is then followed by a tongue, lapping at the hard nub like a kitten drinking out of its dish. 

It’s all so heated and hazy, the blindfold solidifying the fog. All Jeno can do is feel. Be felt. Let himself be toyed by a pair of little devils. Submit to his lust that he’d been repressing for the sake of his family name. 

Jeno’s nails dig into the waist he’s been holding onto for dear life. In exploration of this delicate shape, shivering just slightly in his touch as he forces Jeno’s cock deep inside, there’s a gradual epiphany that crosses Jeno’s mind. 

He remembers the outline of Donghyuck’s body, _his_ waist—it was sturdier, had more to grasp. This figure that he clutches onto is slim and agile, almost like he’d slip away if he were to be careless for even just a second. 

“Renjun,” Jeno rasps. His thumbs press into supple skin, hips bucking, demanding for the deepest parts his cock can physically reach. “Renjun. I’m— _shit_ — I’m fucking Renjun, right?”

A pair of lips greets his own. It’s a messy kiss, tongue slipping in and out clumsily like nothing else matters. Then there’s the light in the room swarming his vision. A bit blinding after he’s gotten accustomed to the eyemask. He squints his eyes at Donghyuck’s half-smirk.

“Congratulations,” Donghyuck says, swollen lips lazily parted in a way that makes Jeno want to kiss them until he passes out. “You are correct.”

Donghyuck leans back, bringing himself over to Renjun who glistens in his sweat, fervently bouncing himself on Jeno’s cock. Lifting his head from the pillow, Jeno tries to look, and the second he does catch sight of Renjun’s gaped mouth, twisted brows and erection straightened to his pale stomach he swears his dick grows another hard inch. 

“Your Majesty is so _big,_ ” Renjun whines, pink tongue hanging out. It’s meant to be a tease, to rile Jeno up and it works like a charm. 

With a grunt, Jeno pulls Renjun down by the waist, in opposition to his hips grinding in. There’s a lewd _slap_ that echoes, merges with Renjun’s pleased outcry.

“Doesn’t he feel nice?” asks Donghyuck, almost like he’s singing, as he eyes Jeno. He palms Renjun’s cock, gives him a couple impudent strokes, cooing at Renjun indecently moaning. “Isn’t he just so pretty when he’s drooling over your big cock, Prince Jeno?”

Jeno groans his reply—yes, _god_ yes. 

Renjun is ravishing with his face flushed in ecstasy and cock pressing into his faltering abdomen. His small frame moves gracefully despite the huge size it swallows. Strands of silver hair stick to his forehead and temples. So fucking pretty. 

It’s easy to forget that Renjun has those tiny bat wings sprouting from his hair. Currently they press flat on his head—they almost resemble little black ribbons and honestly, he looks really cute in them. 

Donghyuck’s arm snakes over Renjun’s back, reappearing to play with Renjun’s dark nipple. His golden eyes shine darkly, fixed on Jeno’s speechless expression. Even as he administers heavy kisses to Renjun’s neck, to his shoulder blade, hand pumping his cock like there’s no tomorrow, his gaze falls on Jeno in wicked intrigue. 

“Gonna come,” Renjun whimpers. He bites when Donghyuck stuffs two fingers in his mouth. They slur his cries to the point where he’s barely forming words. “ _Cock,_ ” is one of the few things he can say lucidly.

What makes Jeno the most delirious about this whole thing is that Renjun and Donghyuck _never break eye contact._ Constantly studying Jeno, watching with toothy smiles at how he helplessly shifts under their touches. 

Donghyuck cackles. “Don’t you wanna fucking come inside him?” He bruises a spot on the bridge from Renjun’s neck to his collarbone just to show Jeno its rosy discoloration. “Wanna ruin him with your come, don’t you? Look at him. He’s begging for it. Can’t finish without it.”

Jeno’s throaty moan is his mindless agreement. “Fuck, yeah. I’m gonna— I’m gonna _come,_ ” he growls, jaw clenched. 

Renjun lets out an aroused mewl at that. “Come in me, Your Majesty.” His thighs physically tighten, holding Jeno’s pelvis firmly. Up and down. His walls, slick and hot, pulsate at Jeno’s cock jerking in his near orgasm. “Give me everything. Ruin me.”

It’s incredibly messy. Physically there’s white come splattering over Renjun’s stomach, Donghyuck’s hand, Jeno’s body, the equally white bedsheet it blends into. Mentally Jeno is disoriented—Renjun yielding to Jeno’s torrent of come with a stretched whine, Donghyuck smiling through all of it with the most vile red lips and baby fangs. 

Renjun pants heavily. He brings his finger coated in sticky fluid to Donghyuck. Tongue looping around his joints, Donghyuck licks it off, his expression laughably coy.

“You came so much,” Renjun comments breathily, running his tongue over his teeth. Donghyuck copies the motion, just as alluring as Renjun is. Their eyes ominously gleam beneath heavy lashes. Oh, lord—they’re not done yet, are they? “Mm…” He sighs wistfully. “But you could come so much more.”

“Much, much more,” Donghyuck parrots. Jeno feels that sense of danger again—it tickles the hairs on his nape. “We’ll give you your promised treat, mkay?”

Jeno tries to say something in regards to their cryptic words, propping himself up on his elbows. But Renjun and Donghyuck both, without warning, dive for Jeno—his neck, specifically. 

Before he can retaliate there’s a sharp pain that he yelps at. He gasps, wordless at the sensation—they’re biting into him _hard_ and he feels a hot rush under his skin. Like needles but much thicker and attached to a fire hose. 

His blood flow is seemingly accelerating. His heart starts beating loudly like a massive drum. If he didn’t know better, he’d think they just injected a gallon of drugs into his veins.

Renjun and Donghyuck back away once they’re satisfied. Jeno notices how bright their eyes are, examining him like hungry wolves waiting for their meal to be ready. It’s difficult to stay calm under their scrutiny, especially when there’s a horny little voice in the back of his head nosebleeding at the idea of being their obedient prince. 

Reluctantly tapping his neck, Jeno’s fingers discover prominent puncture wounds. None of them are bleeding. 

“What… What was that?” Jeno questions. Part of himself is scared to hear the answer.

“Just a little gift from us,” Donghyuck says. He looks to Renjun.

“Think of it as a boost,” adds Renjun, nodding.

Jeno furrows his brows. “Boost?”

Donghyuck amusedly grins. To capitalize on Jeno’s naivety, he thrums on the tip of Jeno’s cock. Only then does Jeno flinch and glance down. Without even him comprehending it, his cock is hard and heavy once again. 

When Donghyuck touches his cock carelessly—a simple skim that barely lasts for a second—Jeno’s body jolts. It’s _way_ more sensitive than it usually is. Donghyuck’s mere exhale feeds his erection, stimulates it. 

Jeno grits his teeth; it’s chilling when he sucks in a breath. _So this is what they were talking about…_

Donghyuck is pulling Jeno up by the arm, wanting him to sit fully upright. Lost in the mischievous twinkle of his eyes, Jeno’s chest tightens as he watches Donghyuck turn around. On all fours, glancing over his shoulder, ass in full view. His tail rooted just above his hole, swaying in the air. 

“My turn.” Donghyuck licks his lips impatiently, his smile sly. “Come fuck me, Prince Jeno.”

And Jeno would be insane to decline.

His hands are already moving, acting on his searing need to just _take_ Donghyuck for the night. He poises himself, standing on his knees, shifting close enough for his cock to gently tap against the cleft of Donghyuck’s ass. 

Just the view from his standing—Donghyuck’s arched back, moles strewn across his tan skin, an ample physique offered to his cock—is, honest to god, breathtaking. Jeno bites on his tongue in heart-thumping anticipation, grabbing his cock by the base.

“I see the way you look at him,” Renjun purrs at Jeno’s side, closer to his ear than he’s expecting. He provides playful kisses to Jeno’s shoulder and arm, praising him for his muscular build. “I know you want him so, so bad. You just can’t wait to rail him, can you?”

“Yeah,” Jeno whispers, eyes glued on the expectant careening of Donghyuck’s figure. “You’re… really pretty, Donghyuck.”

“Aww,” Donghyuck coos fondly. His elbows buckle, flattening his chest to the bed and in turn lifting his ass higher. “You’re sweet. You almost make me want to come back after this.”

Jeno jumps on that lighthearted notion. 

“You would?”

Jeno’s rounded eyes shimmer in some sort of innocent, horny hope, before he rethinks everything and coughs, embarrassed at himself.

It’s so out of the blue that Donghyuck’s confident disposition quavers just for a fleeting moment. Renjun flicks his right ass cheek, garnering a surprised squeal.

“Sorry,” Donghyuck mutters, his face inexplicably flushed. “I just didn’t… Never mind.” 

His usual self returns in no time; his tail points to his hole, forces Jeno to focus on how it throbs excitedly. 

“Look, my prince. It wants you. _I_ want you,” Donghyuck says. His little pout can be heard in his voice. “Don’t you want me?”

Jeno replies quietly, hissing when his tip is aligned to Donghyuck’s eager entrance. “I do, Donghyuck. Fuck, you’re so hot.”

Donghyuck’s pleased giggle hangs in the room, in Jeno’s ears longer than it should. The fine point of his tail does a brief dance along Jeno’s bulging cock, right before familiar lukewarm fluid glides over its rim.

“Oh,” Jeno says, watching Donghyuck’s tail spill the probably-lube from its tip. 

“Oh indeed,” Donghyuck hums. “It’s my little party trick. Cute, isn’t it?”

“Cute is… one way to put it.”

Donghyuck shrugs casually. “It’s cute when you compare it to Renjun’s thing.”

Jeno turns to Renjun, who’s been peppering him with languid kisses in the meanwhile. The bat wings undulate to a relaxed rhythm. Feigning innocence, Renjun merely quirks his brow and murmurs a mellow _hmm?_ into Jeno’s shoulder.

He decides he doesn’t want to know. For now.

With a grunt, Jeno feels himself filling in Donghyuck’s greedy depth. His cock slips in easily. The probably-lube works wonders for a smooth, frictionless, _robust_ thrust that fishes out the most pleased moan from Donghyuck.

“As expected— _heh_ —His Majesty is so big,” Donghyuck says between short-lived laughter. Jeno doesn’t reply; instead he pulls himself out, almost all the way, until slamming back inside. He basically proves Donghyuck’s point. 

Donghyuck stutters another choked cry. Under his lackluster moans is a content grin—this is what he wanted _so_ bad. Jeno’s royal cock drilling into him, his devilish juices tainting the body of a king-to-be. His tail happily coils around Jeno’s wrist, tying him to his fate. 

Jeno hisses Donghyuck’s name once he picks up speed. Every thrust gains power at Donghyuck’s gurgling, drooling _fuck me_ and _yes yes yes._

It’s better than Jeno imagined. Eons better. 

His cock melts in the pleasure of Donghyuck’s clenching, steaming walls. Perfectly tight with all these inner ridges that compel his cock to thrust more and more and more until it falls off, because only then he’ll be able to stop his hips.

“So hot,” Renjun mutters next to Jeno, articulating the exact thing Jeno’s been thinking as he pistons into Donghyuck tirelessly. He crouches over, hand scooping Donghyuck’s cock, thumbing his tip. There’s a sharp gasp, then Renjun’s low chuckling. “What a slut. I bet the prince’s cock isn’t even enough for your loose hole, huh?”

“No,” Donghyuck whimpers, glossy eyes and twisted brows begging at the two watching him. “I need— I need more, Junnie. I want you in me too.”

Renjun smirks. It’s such a villainous look that Jeno could easily mistake it for bloodlust if not for Renjun’s husky moans, him stroking his own twitching erection.

“Hold him up,” Renjun instructs Jeno. He’s not sure if there’s a charm or something that incubi use to command their prey—and he complies anyway.

After one forceful thrust that hits Donghyuck’s prostate—an assumption based off of him tossing his head back and choking on his own inhale—Jeno grabs fleshy thighs, dragging them upward and towards his body. Donghyuck’s back is now flat against Jeno’s heaving chest, beads of sweat adhering skin together. 

Jeno stuffs his nose into Donghyuck’s tousled hair. Oh. He smells like vanilla ice cream.

“Look at him, drooling over our cocks,” Renjun sneers as he settles himself in front of Donghyuck’s body splayed out like a humble offering. Cock in hand, he does light slaps at Donghyuck’s pink, sore hole in amusement. “He’s a cock slut, Your Majesty. He needs two to come. Cute, isn’t he?”

Jeno does a low hum into Donghyuck’s neck, suckling. There’s something seriously distorted about their definitions of the word ‘cute’ which he _could_ comment on. But he’s already learned that nodding his head like a good boy reaps the best rewards, so that’s what he does at Renjun’s inquiry. 

Jeno’s in luck. Renjun likes his diligent nod and gifts him with a surprisingly sweet smile that sends his heart into sudden somersaults. Though that loving look is instantly replaced by his sinister fangs and slit-eyed libido. Instead of somersaults, Jeno’s heart now attempts to walk on a tightrope in the middle of a raging blizzard. 

Gripping on Donghyuck’s underthighs, Jeno blinks. “Are you sure it can, er…”

Renjun does a proud huff through his nostrils. “Who do you think you’re talking to?” and gradually, Renjun’s cock is pushed into Donghyuck to join Jeno, rubbing against his hardness. He lets out a gratified groan at the sensation and so does Jeno. 

It certainly does fit. But it’s as if their cocks are fighting over the cramped territory, each bulging to prove its dominance and inadvertently applying pressure. With his extra sensitive cock, Jeno scrunches his face, teeth gritted and fingernails digging into Donghyuck’s sweaty skin.

Jeno would be too hesitant to do… _this_ on normal occasions. It must be the magic or drug or whatever the two had shot into him earlier; the air feels hot and suffocating. His vision is a pixelated mess, where all he can see clearly is Donghyuck sinking onto his cock and Renjun’s glowing eyes.

“Oh my god,” Donghyuck stutters, his hands resting on Renjun’s shoulders. “God, _yes,_ you two fill me up so good.”

“Mhm,” hums Renjun approvingly. Leaning forward, he and Jeno meet for a clumsy kiss beside Donghyuck’s ear, who shivers at the moist sounds. Renjun reels back, chin tilted low and gaze fixed on Jeno. “Go ahead, Your Majesty,” he whispers. Jeno’s never thought it to be possible for one whisper to be so dangerous, so seductive and captivating.

Jeno inhales deeply. His hips buck upward, while Renjun helps hold Donghyuck down by the waist. He can’t stifle his moan at all. He _feels_ everything so viscerally with the incubi’s magic at work in his system. 

It’s all there—Renjun’s cock a hot and hard mass that he has to scrape whenever he shifts, Donghyuck’s cavern seemingly endless and swallowing Jeno’s cock whole, massaging him along the way. 

Without thinking twice Jeno’s body responds by thrusting _fast,_ ramming into Donghyuck’s prostate vigorously. Renjun mimics him except he’s a couple beats behind, so Jeno receives double the pleasure from both the incubi.

“Is that good, Prince Jeno?” Renjun asks, but the way it rolls off his hanging tongue renders it more a taunt. Regardless, Jeno whines, elated.

“So fucking good,” Jeno agrees. He cups Donghyuck’s jaw, tugs him sideways for a wet kiss in the middle that silences him. Temporarily, at least. 

“More,” Donghyuck pleads once he’s free of Jeno’s hold on his puffy lips. Renjun simply laughs, giving Donghyuck’s cock rapid strokes.

“Such a little whore,” spits Renjun. In his scorn there’s a hint of affection that Jeno lifts his brow at, but he doesn’t mention it. It seemed natural, like it’s always been there.

The side of Donghyuck’s face is tossed Jeno’s way. He can barely speak now; the vigor of two different cocks plunging into him rattles his voice into quiet personal mumbles. Half-lidded eyes gaze at Jeno, asking to be taken and devoured. Jeno is no place to refuse, nor does he want to at all.

Jeno grunts. His athletic arm wraps around Donghyuck’s center, sturdily locking him in place. Now Jeno slams into Donghyuck with a lewd slap between ass and pelvis, balls swaying in its velocity. It’d be no surprise to him if Donghyuck’s ass turns out with a red sting blossoming over its curvature after this. 

“ _Please,_ ” Donghyuck sobs like his life is on the line.

“Hm?” Renjun’s crooning turns dirty, evil almost when he repeats himself. “Hm, Donghyuck? C’mon. Use your words. Speak properly; you’re in the presence of a prince.”

Donghyuck looks—tries to—at Renjun, then switches his focus back on Jeno. His tongue is lazy, sticking out like a panting dog. Saliva comes dripping down, foamy and crystalline.

“N-Need,” he musters, immediately interrupted by Jeno joining Renjun in giving his cock long strokes. Jeno can feel a small smile of his own when Donghyuck visibly melts, physically jerks at the touch. “Need to come. Need your come in me.”

“Ah-ah,” Renjun tuts. He punishes Donghyuck by hanging his cock out. Only his tip remains inside, just barely. As expected, it makes Donghyuck stubbornly whine, back arching. “Whose come do you need? Say it.”

“Junnie’s. Prince Jeno’s. Need both of you,” Donghyuck obediently answers, yet his pouty lips tell them both he’s painfully impatient. 

Renjun deems it acceptable. He pushes in once more in one swift motion that both Donghyuck and Jeno moan under. 

In their shared heat, the three can unanimously agree that they’re all so fucking close to coming. 

It’s felt in the way Donghyuck slumps his head against Jeno’s broad frame and trembles in Jeno and Renjun’s passionate handjob. It’s made most palpable with Jeno’s rapid buildup, his hips that smack Donghyuck’s ass so briskly. It’s symbolized by Renjun baring his fangs and sinking them into Donghyuck’s jugular with a growl, for no reason other than to avoid clamping down on his own lip and breaking blood. 

They can barely tell each other’s moans apart in the highest, most thrilling moment of it all.

Jeno and Renjun battle for the best spot in Donghyuck’s ass, buried deep in unison. There’s come _everywhere,_ creamy and white on Donghyuck’s belly and everyone’s legs. The come gushing inside Donghyuck is unbelievably warm, trickling down both Jeno and Renjun’s spurting cocks.

Jeno would think their cocks jammed in the claustrophobic space are enough to plug the come, but he’s promptly proved wrong when it starts to leak. Donghyuck convulses, longer than the others do, deliriously whimpering something about the sheer amount of come pouring into him.

Still sitting on the two cocks, waiting for the last bits of come, Donghyuck reaches for Jeno’s face and palms his sharp jawline. “Kiss,” he mutters, lips already parted in anticipation. So Jeno kisses him, catching his limp tongue with his own, feeling come dribble down to his groin.

“Me too,” Renjun complains, all of a sudden childlike in his pout. Though Donghyuck does grumble, discontent, he withdraws so that Jeno and Renjun can briefly make out over his shoulder. 

One by one, they haul themselves out of Donghyuck. A pool of come sloshes onto the mattress.

“God,” Jeno whispers under his breath. 

He discovers Donghyuck’s shifted over to Renjun and that Renjun is demurely sitting in his lap, arms hooked over his accomplice’s neck. Donghyuck’s fingers strum Renjun’s narrow waist idly. They’re… really cute like this. There’s even the sweet curve of their eyes and lips, indescribably fond.

“How was it?” Renjun asks, tilting his head into the crook of Donghyuck’s neck. “Good, right?”

Drained of his energy, Jeno sighs, shutting his eyes. “It was amazing. You two are amazing.”

“We know,” Donghyuck quips, characteristically cocky. 

Renjun threads a hand through the messy violet locks, muttering something in a language Jeno’s definitely never heard before. It’s likely about Donghyuck’s bangs from his somewhat miffed tone and furious combing of his hair. Not that he’d know for sure, though.

Jeno’s back collapses onto the mound of pillows. “I think that took a couple years off my life. But it was worth it. It was hot.”

Renjun snickers. “We’ll be taking a lot more from you,” he says, which Jeno hardly registers until they observe an enduring silence in the air.

“Does that mean…” Jeno’s mouth hangs ajar, but he’s not necessarily upset at the news. Quite the opposite, in fact. 

“Don’t you worry, Prince Jeno.” Donghyuck’s tail sketches an infinite loop along Jeno’s thigh. “We’ll be back. I mean, I don’t think any of us had enough to be _truly_ satisfied.”

“But we’ll stop it here tonight. Just so you don’t fuck yourself out cold,” Renjun follows, running on the same train of thought as Donghyuck’s. 

The prospect of two conniving incubi revisiting him for more nights of mindless fucking would’ve terrified Jeno an hour and two fucks ago. Now all Jeno does is fluff the pillow under his head until he decides it’s comfortable enough to lay on.

Donghyuck and Renjun take the initiative to assemble at the pillows. One on each side of Jeno’s body, the largest out of the trio. They rest, posed like sleeping angels, tracing a gentle fingertip on his calmly oscillating chest. 

Lethargic and soothed after a hearty meal, surrounded by angels, Jeno is in bliss.

Almost in bliss. 

“How about we return on your wedding day, my prince?” Donghyuck suggests, his smile devious.

Renjun doesn’t bother to stifle his overjoyed laugh. “Oh, we’d _love_ to see the beautiful princess bride.”

Jeno lets out his loudest groan yet.

“Please don’t remind me.”

**Author's Note:**

> *sits in the time out corner*
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/purpIecity)


End file.
